


The Sexy Romance (The Royal Romance Fanfiction)

by moonaffairs



Category: AU - Fandom, Choices - Fandom, Pixelberry - Fandom, The Royal Romance - Fandom, choices stories you play
Genre: Ballroom, Crush, Forced Marriage, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Lust, Marriage, Multi, New Friends, Not Cheating, Old Friends, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Passion, Rejection, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, royal cousin, sex against a wall, thrusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonaffairs/pseuds/moonaffairs
Summary: I don't own anything, all of the characters, except for Angela, belongs to Pixelberry's The Royal Romance.This is an alternate universe of TRR.
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Love Cats

“You gotta admit, Drake, this isn’t half as bad as you expected it to be,” Liam said to his best friend, who was actually smiling and bopping his head to the rhythm of the music. Drake usually wasn’t this smiley, especially if he didn’t have a drink in his hand. And he didn’t, not this time. It was the night of Liam’s bachelor party and they all went out for a concert that Maxwell convinced them go to. It was a pop-rock singer that neither Drake or Liam had heard of – Miss Maleficent. It was her last concert on her European tour.

Drake never thought he’d enjoy it that much, since the name suggested she was some sort of Disney fan. But Maxwell was convincing. Very convincing. He also promised to clean his room for months, so of course, this was a deal he couldn’t refuse. Seeing the great Maxwell of House Beaumont cleaning his, a commoner’s, room and he gets to go to a concert for free? Who wouldn’t agree?

But her music was actually really catchy and the girl was drop dead gorgeous so that helped a lot. Drake also felt a lot better when he wasn’t at the palace, surrounded by all the girls swooning over Liam. He was the Crown Prince of Cordonia, after all and being his side-kick was all well until they both realized that it meant that Liam had to marry someone soon and their relaxing summer nights in bars had come to an unexpected end. His brother abdicated a year ago and ever since becoming the Crown Prince, Liam’s life has been filled with meetings, responsibilities, charity events. He rarely had any time for his best two best friends, Maxwell and Drake. They didn’t take it personally because all of them knew that Liam would much rather spend time with them. And after all, he had to choose his bride very soon. In Cordonian royalty there was a strict procedure of how they did things and his father was no exception. He expected his son to find a bride that suited him and the country but if you’d know Liam, you’d know that he’d choose Cordonia’s future over his anyday and anytime. He didn’t care much about his personal life that much, he was a public servant through and through. And a loyal one at that. Suitors were chosen from eligible houses and they had to go training with Bertrand Beaumont, Maxwell’s brother, and go through the social season, attending events, being classy, showing themselves from different sides and at the end of the summer Liam had to choose which woman he’d want to marry. Drake didn’t agree with this at all, but Liam calmed him down, explaining that it was for the best. _Maybe it was_ , he thought. _Maybe he’ll actually get to marry someone great._

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Drake said and Liam nodded. When Drake went through the crowds of people, he realized that they were probably one of the oldest people there and they were _only_ thirthy years old. All of the other people here seemed way younger. There were loads of young girls and guys with tattoo’s, dressed provocatively. He couldn’t even blend in here, with his denim shirts. Where did he belong? Liam and Maxwell, of course, stuck out like sore thumbs in the sea of youngsters but they didn’t seem to mind.

He stood in the line for the bathroom and saw a beautiful blonde girl exiting. One of the first things he noticed about her was how blue her eyes were. She smiled at him. Her hair was up in a long ponytail, she was wearing red lipstick and she did look like the type of a girl who goes to these concerts or shows. She was wearing a short, pink tube dress that barely covered her butt and both of her arms were tattooed up.

“You’re cute,” she smirked at him on her way out and Drake felt himself blush. He never really understood the appeal of younger girls until he saw this one. She was probably barely over 20 but all he wanted was to dance with her. And he never liked to dance.

“Thanks. You too. But isn’t this the guys bathroom?” he smiled awkwardly at her.

“It is, what of it?” she whispered in his ear seductively. Drake didn’t know what to say but the girl took her eyeliner out of her bag and wrote down her number on his arm.

“It’s waterproof. Call me,” she winked at him and walked quickly away. He kept staring at her butt as she walked away. What happened just now? He shook his head and went into the bathroom. Drake couldn’t believe that he could be seduced so easily but there was something in those eyes… that were screaming for help. Or for him.

When he got back to the guys and told them what happened, Liam started laughing.

“Drake Walker, did you finally get seduced?” Liam asked.

“You should totally call her,” Maxwell said and Liam agreed.

“What? No, I couldn’t leave you guys. This was meant to be a bachelor party for you, Liam,” he answered and sighed.

“Believe me, you should go. I don’t even know who I’m marrying yet, so this isn’t an actual bachelor party, you know,” Liam smiled.

“If I do go, it’s probably going to just lead to a one night stand, nothing serious, ” Drake groaned.

“So what if it is just a one night stand? Would it be that bad?” Maxwell shrugged.

Drake didn’t know why he was resisting anymore, so he just sighed in response and stepped outside of the venue and dialed her number. It didn’t go through and he groaned again. Of course, she wasn’t _really_ interested in him. But then he heard the familiar _ding!_ in his phone. She had texted him.

_“Where r u?”_

_“Outside”_

_“Wait 5 mins, ill b there”_

He read the text and started pacing. Why was he being so nervous? She was just a girl. And he has had plenty of one night stands before and he knew how to perform under pressure. What was it about this one? She seemed so dominating and he made her tongue-tied. Drake was usually very sarcastic but with her, not a peep.

When he saw her exiting through the door with a security guard, he gasped quietly. _She was hot._ _Fucking hot._ And she was probably a big deal, there aren’t a lot of people who get their own bodyguards, Drake thought.

Her dress was very tight in all the right places, it accentuated her breasts, her butt and made her waist seem tiny. Her ponytail suited her and the tattoo’s on her sleeves made her even more desirable to Drake. When he examined her closer, he noticed that she even had a tattoo on her chest. He had never had sex with a girl that was this tatted up. _There’s a first for everything,_ Drake thought.

When gestured for Drake to follow her in the limo and he obeyed. When he stepped in, she smiled at him.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she said and Drake nodded, he felt like he was in trance by this young woman. Or maybe it was just lust?

She took a strawberry and put it in her mouth seductively. Drake stared at her in amazement. She was full of herself, wasn’t she? But he loved that. He found confident girls very sexy.

“Me too,” Drake nodded at her as she finished off the strawberry. She moaned a little.

“So what’s your name, stranger?” she asked, looking at him intently.

“Drake. And what about you?”

“Just call me… Angel,” she smiled at him. Drake raised an eyebrow at her. They had arrived at their destination and she whispered something into the driver’s ear. The driver nodded and both of them got out of the car.

“Wait, Angel? ” Drake said and she looked back at him.

“Yes?”

“You’re not a prostitute, by any chance, are you?” he looked at her intently. Would that turn him off if she was? Probably, but he had to make sure. She was seductive, made the first moves and brought him to a five star hotel, it all seemed a bit too sketchy for him.

“No, silly. I want you, _tonight_. And by the looks of it, you want me too,” she giggled and took him by the hand. Relief washed over him. She was just a horny girl and that he really could handle. She also got extra points for not being offended about the prostitute thing. He wasn’t sure he should ask that but he really wanted to make sure since he didn’t have any cash with him anyway.

They walked into the lavish hotel and the receptionist gave the keys to Angel. She fluttered her eyelashes at her and when they got in the elevator, she started touching Drake’s bulge.

“What?” he widened his eyes.

“Ooh, Drake, you have a nice one,” she licked her lips. The elevator doors opened and this time it was him leading her outside the elevator, she seemed happy in there but Drake didn’t want to get caught having sex in an elevator. He wasn’t THAT adventurous.

Angel opened the room door, letting Drake in and excused herself to the bathroom.

“Let me guess, you’re going to slip into some more comfortable?” he asked.

“No, I’m going to take off my dress because you can’t take off a tube dress and still look sexy,” she shouted her answer.

 _Okay_ , Drake thought. He sat on the edge of the bed while he waited for her return and checked out the room. It was beige and very fancy, and you could just feel that the room was expensive. Was she a mogul’s daughter? He knew she was rich and a big deal, the bodyguard and personal driver said it all. Did she have those tattoo’s to piss off her parents? She seemed like the type of girl who liked pissing others off.

Angel walked in, wearing nothing but black lace lingerie and thigh-high stockings. She walked slowly and seductively up to him.

“Black is my favorite color,” he whispered.

“I knew you’d be predictable,” she smiled and walked around him like a cat waiting for her prey to give up. She walked in circles and Drake couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled her to him and they shared a passionate kiss. She stopped it and looked into his eyes.

“What do you want Drake?” she whispered.

“You,” he whispered back and she was already unzipping his pants. She slowly stroked him and he tensed up at first but then let himself relax. She stroked him a little and then licked his shaft slowly, while still looking at him and maintaining eye contact. Slowly but surely her tongue went up and down the shaft of his penis and he gasped. It felt really good. She put the tip in her mouth and started slowly sucking it and he wanted her to go deeper but she was teasing him, so she didn’t. She kept teasing him until she felt like he was teased enough so she took off her bra.

“What are you doing to me?” Drake sighed when he looked at her. She was the first girl to tease him so much. She slowly pulled down her panties, walked over him and straddled him. Drake gasped quietly and heard Angel moan which made him want to please her even more. It was a while since he had sex and he had forgotten how good this felt. She slowly started to move up and down on him.

“We’re going to have so much fun tonight,” she whispered in his ear.

***

The next morning Drake woke up in his room, he left the hotel room at the middle of the night a little embarassed. At least the only people that knew what happened yesterday night was him and that girl he probably won’t see anymore. A servant knocked on his door.

“The Prince requests your attendance, Master Drake,” the servant bowed to him.

“Tell him I’ll be there in a sec,” Drake waved him away. The servant rolled his eyes and Drake pretended not to notice that. He was always treated less than because he had no title but it didn’t bother him as much as it did bother Liam. Liam always stood up for him and whenever he found out that others treated Drake badly, he would berate and lecture them. This particular servant didn’t bother Drake at all because he was pretty old and always called him “Master Drake”. No one else called him that so he tolerated the eye rolling. Drake stepped out into the hallway and saw Maxwell running.

“Hey, where are you going?” Drake shouted after him.

“To see Liam,” Maxwell shouted back. Drake caught up to Maxwell and both of them entered Liam’s private meeting room.

“Hey, you both made it. I wanted to see you before the ball starts. Today my cousin’s arriving from the countryside and helping me choose a bride,” he smiled.

“Which one?” Drake crossed his arms.

“The one you haven’t met. You’ll find that she’s a real charmer,” Liam smiled. A knock on the door interrupted them and a blonde woman entered. She was wearing a long sleeve peach dress and a white sunhat. She walked in, took off her sunglasses and hugged Liam.

“I’m so glad you’re finally here!” Liam hugged her and then turned to his best friends.

“Guys, meet my little cousin, Angela,” he said proudly and Drake froze. Angela? She turned to look at Drake and he noticed her baby blue eyes. _Angel._ He saw her widen her eyes in surprise, too. _Fucking_ _hell_ , Drake thought and couldn't stop staring at her body. She still looked hot, even covered up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got a little inspired to write this, it's the first sex scene I've written and I'd love some feedback, if you have any. Thank you!


	2. Better off

“Nice to meet you, boys,” Angela smiled politely at Maxwell and Drake. She was horrified when she noticed Drake standing there but tried to keep the panicked looks to herself. He was very sexy, standing there in his denim jacket and mean demeanor. That was a part of his charm and why she wanted him at the club in the first place. Compared to all the boys in the club that night, he seemed like a prize to be won. After sex, he quickly ran away and she didn’t even get a chance to tell him that it happens to everyone… Not everyone she knows but still…

“How’s your husband?” Liam asked and Angela laughed nervously. This wasn’t her favorite topic. Talking about him made her sick to her stomach.

“Busy as always,” she answered quickly and avoided Drake’s gaze. She knew he was staring at her right now and she didn’t want to meet his eyes. He was probably petrified to find out that she had a husband.

“Ah, yes, well businessmen usually are,” Liam nodded. She blankly smiled back at her. She didn’t even think about her husband, only how annoying it was to wear her ring all the time when she was back in her royal life. When she was touring the world with her best friend, she took off the ring and partied like she never partied before. With her arms full of tattoos and flashy makeup people didn’t recognize her as the niece of the King of Cordonia. They only saw a crazy blonde chick that was ready for anything and she liked it that way. But now she was, in her old life, her tattoos covered up with long sleeves and makeup so that she had no slip-ups. She didn’t need the judgement. She wasn’t ready for it, not yet.

“How come we’ve never seen you around, Angela?” the guy standing next to Drake asked. He had a friendly face and kind eyes. Oh, those eyes. They were kind, like a puppy. Angela smiled at him.

“Managing my estate is no easy task,” she smiled at him.

“You sound like my brother… Anyway, I’m Maxwell, the brother of the Duke of Ramsford,” he smiled back and went in for an introductory hug. She wasn’t used to nobles hugging her so Angela was taken by surprise.

“Oh! Is everyone like that here?”

“Not at all,” she heard Drake’s voice behind her. She chuckled nervously.

“I’m Angela,” she looked him in the eyes. _Damn, why is he like this,_ she thought. She was used to dealing with assholes, one of them being her husband, so this was nothing new to her, not at all. But she felt awkward and small next to him and that was a first. Yes, she was a short, blonde girl but she has never felt so small as she did right now. _I never lied to him, I don’t have anything to feel sorry about,_ she thought, staring right at him.

“Drake,” he nodded at her, trying to sound casual. As casual as one could be in this situation. The tension in the room was so tense, someone could cut it with a knife.

“I’ll show you to your room and you can get settled in. We have so much to catch up on,” Liam finally interruped the awkwardly silent moment between them and Angela nodded. He lead her to her favorite room in the royal palace – it had pictures with her father in it and she called it “her room” and it was always reserved for her. It was her father’s room when he lived here, in the palace. It was his room growing up and she loved it. The rooms were white, the curtains golden and he had a piano in it. After he passed away, she had never even stepped inside. She had never visited the palace after her father’s death because it hurt her too much. It hurt because she knew she became a person he wouldn’t like. He absolutely would disapprove of her husband. Of the marriage, because he too, didn’t marry for love and regretted it ever since. He had told her that ever since she was young that if she did decide to marry, it would be for love and love only. And she didn’t – when she was 16, she said “I do” to a man whom she had barely met because her mother told her that it was her best chance of surviving this cruel world.

“When you get ready, come see me, I’ll be in my office,” Liam smiled kindly at her. He probably could see it in her eyes, that she wanted some alone time in the room. She hugged him again and he held her for a little while. Liam has always been a good cousin – reaching out and trying to help in any way he could, with everything. He even called her a day before her wedding, to make sure that it was what she really wanted. His brother offered to get her out of the country so that she wouldn’t have to get married. She was thankful to both of her cousins but she declined. She had to deal with her family affairs alone, or so she thought.

“I’m so sorry, papa,” Angela whispered and gently touched his diary. It was still there. Her father loved to write diaries and daily entries of strange or funny things that have happened. He wrote one for almost every day of the first year of her life, he stashed most of his diaries right here and she had always wanted to read them and to feel closer to him again. She let herself weep quietly. She felt like she betrayed him and everything he stood for. When she saw herself in the mirror, she didn’t like the girl that stared back.

“I’ll do better,” the girl whispered with a tear on her eye.

***

“I’m ready,” Angela said, stepping out of the dressing room and showing off her Masquerade outfit. She had the mask of the devil and she was wearing a red ballgown, filled with black crystals.

“Gorgeous! ” Liam nodded and Maxwell agreed. He even gasped for effect. Angela smiled. She hadn’t attended balls in such a long time and she didn’t want anyone finding out that she had full tattoo sleeves yet. She had masked them behind a lot of makeup and wore a little shawl, just in case the makeup smudges or something happens. She was very cautious.

Liam wasn’t wearing a mask and he wore the royal uniform. Of course, always loyal to the crown. She knew he would be. His brother, Leo wouldn’t be caught dead in that outfit.

Maxwell was wearing a blue suit with a squid emblem on it and a little squid mask.

“Let me guess, you’re a fan of the high seas?” Angela smirked.

“I actually am, how did you know?” he smiled excitedly. She pointed at his squid emblem.

“Oh no, no! That’s just my House symbol,” he flashed her a confidant smile and she nodded, as if understanding.

“Shall we?” Liam pointed at the door and she nodded. It was time to re-enter high society. She knew her mother would be watching her on TV right now and commenting on every choice she ever made but she didn’t care right now. She didn’t know that she had changed a lot. And it was a lot. She hadn’t seen her mother in a year and she liked it that way. There was no way in hell she was letting her mother control her again.

As she entered the room next to Liam, photographers and cameras were all on her. The herald announced her name in a monotone voice.

“Duchess Angela of Valtoria,” he said and she walked further, with pride. Yes, she was the duchess. Yes, she was someone important. _I should remind myself of that more often_ , she thought as the people were ooh’ing and aah’ing around her. One person didn’t ooh and aah and he was wearing a denim jacket. _At the Masquerade?_ _He thinks he’s so slick_ , she thought, staring at him. He stared right back, with crossed arms. She could still feel his hot breath on her skin and his arms all around her, touching her in a way she wanted to be touched. Her legs started to feel jelly-like so she shook those thoughts out of her head. _I’m here on two missions and none of them involve Drake_ , Angela thought.

When almost all the suitors had introduced themselves, Angela rolled her eyes. They seemed so boring. So alike. Nothing of substance. Yes, one girl was nice, but most seemed like they wanted the crown more than they wanted her cousin. Nothing stood out and if one thing was certain, her cousin deserved someone special. Someone who made him crazy, feel something. She smiled as a familiar face approached. The woman had fiery red hair, a famously red dress and she also had devil horns, similar to Angela’s.

“That’s a nice surprise,” she hear the woman say. Angela couldn’t hide her excitement.

“Livyyy!” she ran to the woman and hugged her.

“You’ve grown into a remarkable woman,” she took a moment to take Angela in.

“So have you. I’ve heard so much about Lythikos and how well it’s doing under your rule. I can’t believe you’re competing! I’m so excited,” Angela didn’t hide her emotions.

“Showing favoritism already, are we?” Liam eyed both girls.

“Liam, Olivia is the best, we can end this right now,” Angela smiled at him. Liam chuckled.

“There’s a procedure for that, you know that better than anyone. But I’m glad that you’re fond of her,” he smiled at Olivia sweetly and kissed her hand, like he kissed any other suitor’s hand. Her time was up and it was time for Liam to enjoy a dance with each suitor. Angela rolled her eyes. What more could Liam want? Olivia was perfect, couldn’t he see? She was fiery, witty, smart… Certainly much more interesting than Countess Madeleine or that obnoxious Lady Penelope…

She and Olivia got close when Angela was young and visited the palace with her father. Olivia was always nice to her since she was the only other girl around. Her father even took her to Lythikos to visit Olivia in her palace. The visits stopped when her father died but Angela promised herself to restart all the frienships since she was back at court and wanted to regain control of her estate.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re fucking married?!” the girl stopped in shock when I heard Drake whispering angrily in her ear. She slowly turned to take a look at him. He was so angry, his nostrils flaring. He looked as hot as ever. She took his hand and lead him onto the balcony of the ballroom so that they could speak in private. She closed the doors and turned to look at the fuming Drake. Was it bad that she wanted to kiss him so badly?

“I’m not very fond of my husband,” she finally said.

“And how does that give you a right to cheat on him?” he hissed.

“Cheat? Oh, no no no. NO. It’s not cheating if we never had sex now, is it?”

“What?” Drake looked confused. Angela wasn’t surprised. People always equated marriage to sex but this wasn’t the case, not in hers.

“We didn’t marry for love, I didn’t even know the man when he proposed to me publicly. My mother convinced me that he was the only man that would ever want to marry me. He married me when I was 16 and I actually cried because I thought that I would have to lose my virginity to him. But do you know what the said to me on our wedding night? That I don’t turn him on. That I’m ugly. That I was too plain for his tastes and that he would rather have sex with anyone else but me. I spent our first night as a married couple crying my eyes out in the bathroom while he watched porn in the bedroom. Tell me again what a horrible person I am,” Angela exploded. She knew she shouldn’t have. She just couldn’t keep it inside anymore. She didn’t want to. She had enough of everyone making her feel less than. She wasn’t less than, she was the Duchess of Valtoria, damn it!

“You know what?” Drake asked, breathing heavily. Angela eyed him suspiciously before answering.

“What?”

“To hell with him, I’m going to kiss his beautiful wife,” as he said the words, he took a step closer to Angela, pressed her gently against the doors of the balcony and pressed his lips passionately against hers. A small moan escaped her. It felt so good. Too good. She kissed him back. She didn’t even care anymore. He kept pressing himself onto her and started touching her everywhere. Her breasts, her stomach, her hips. Angela wanted more, much more, so she pushed herself onto him. Drake slowly lifted her dress so that he could caress her thighs. He looked at her for approval and Angela moaned in response. He kept slowly moving his finger further, behind her lace underwear and she kept gasping. They slowly found their rhythm and Drake kept pressing her finger harder in her as she kept moving towards him. She bit his shoulder and when she managed to look up at him, Drake thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

“I want your cock inside of me,” Angela whispered into his ear. Drake didn’t need much convincing and obliged, and as he was thrusting against her, he felt intense pleasure. He thrusted faster and moaned in her ear. He was holding her and she never wanted the feeling to stop, it felt so amazing that she was completely forgotten in him. She wanted time to stop right there so that she could always feel his warmth inside her. When he pulled out, she looked at him quizically. She felt disappointed. Was something wrong with her?

“Don’t you wanna finish this?” she asked him with a smile.

“You have no idea how much I want to, but I don’t want to get you pregnant,” he said, exhaling loudly.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’m on the pill.”

“Pills aren’t the most effective way to prevent pregnancy.”

“Who made you an expert?” Angela felt anger rise in her. Was he really arguing about birth-control right after they had this intimate and private moment just right here?

Drake just shook his head. _Foolish little girl_ , he thought. Drake couldn’t believe himself, after today he thought he would never see her again, but there he was, mesmerized by her. He couldn’t believe that they had sex again. Why was he so drawn to her? She stood there with her big blue eyes, a little offended. _Good. She should be offended. We weren’t meant to be, she’s a noble girl, while I’m just a good-for-nothing commoner_ , Drake thought and when he made sure both of them were decent, he opened the doors of the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second sex scene I've ever written, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed imagining it! I hope you leave feedback or a comment! Thank you so much for reading my work!


End file.
